Recuerdos
by Launian
Summary: Muchas veces, uno regresa al hogar pensando en encontrar la vida que decidió abandonar hace mucho. Pero, ¿y qué si no es eso lo que nos espera? ¿Y qué si ese lugar ya no es más tu hogar? NaruHina One-shot


**_Bueno, aquí un One-Shot de NaruHina, producto de unos minutos de nostalgia y depresión ^^. A la gente que haya leído/esté esperando la continuación de __La princesa que conquistó al demonio, una disculpa, pero he decidido que me pondré en huelga hasta que se aclare lo que está sucediendo en el manga en este momento._**

**_Por supuesto, no pienso dejar las cosas así. Sin embargo, aún no resuelvo todo lo que tengo que resolver, por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia a la hora de actualizar el fic._**

**_En fin, los dejo con este. Mi opinión personal es que es bastante malo, aunque al final eso les toca decidirlo a ustedes._**

**_Un saludo,  
Laun~_**

* * *

Preferiría mil veces ser perseguido a tener que volver aquí. No hay nada más doloroso que llegar a un lugar conocido, y ver con tus propios ojos la vida que pudiste haber tenido. No importa que lleve ya dos días merodeando, no puedo acostumbrarme a la mezcla de nostalgia y pesar que me abruman cada que un recuerdo se cuela en mi cabeza.

No me atrevo a entrar. Ni siquiera tengo el valor de bajar de este árbol, pero así está bien. Después de todo, así es como se supone que debe ser: las bestias separadas totalmente de la civilización. Pero, ¿qué cuando la bestia comienza a pensar como un hombre? ¿Y a sentir como uno? ¿Cómo es posible que cualquier ser humano no sienta un poco de compasión por la bestia, si esta sufre de la misma manera que ellos?

La mayoría del tiempo, nada de esto importa. No importan los sentimientos de la bestia o del humano, porque el mismo y ancestral miedo lo domina todo. Así fue cuando ella se enteró.

_~Flashback~_

"_Naruto-kun, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Hinata, mientras veía cómo su prometido jugaba con un kunai hasta casi hacerse daño. "¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?"_

"_Hinata… tenemos que hablar." Naruto no se sentía bien. No importaba lo mucho que pensase en ello, sus viejos prejuicios seguían siendo más fuertes que su sentido común._

"_Puede que ambos seamos ninjas, Naruto-kun, pero la forma en que dices eso me asusta." Contestó ella, tratado de relajar el ambiente._

"_Bueno… que yo sepa, solo un puñado de ninjas no se han asustado con ello." Naruto no estaba para bromas, y a cada segundo sentía más ganas de salir corriendo, o de clavarse el kunai en la garganta._

_Ella solo lo miró a los ojos, asustada al ver a _su _Naruto más asustado de lo que jamás lo había visto. No era para menos: siendo el ANBU número uno de la aldea, había pocas cosas a las que el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha temía. Sin embargo, esa charla parecía ser más terrible que todo lo que habían enfrentado, y ese era un pensamiento sumamente perturbador._

"_Antes de que empiece…" Comenzó Naruto, pero los nervios bloquearon por completo su garganta._

"_¿Qué eso no es un comienzo?" Bromeó de nuevo ella, sin conseguir efecto alguno. "Naruto-kun, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí."_

"_El problema es… que no se si _tú _puedas confiar en mí después de esto."_

"_¿Q-Qué?" espetó Hinata, con una chispa de enojo creciendo en su interior. Si había algo que la molestara de inmediato (y vaya que eso era algo difícil) era que él dudase de sus capacidades. Aún después de todos sus logros, a veces seguía sintiendo sobre él la sombra de los que habían quedado atrás._

"_¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?" preguntó Naruto, a lo que la chica afirmo con la cabeza. "¿Y sabes que no haría nada que te pusiese en peligro, verdad?" De nuevo, un asentimiento con la cabeza. "Entonces… hay algo que tengo que confesarte."_

~Flashback~

El resto, por supuesto, es obvio. O casi.

No obtuve los gritos ni la mueca de odio que esperaba. No escuché ningún "monstruo" salir de sus labios. Pero, lo único que podía romperme en pedazos, lo único para lo que no estaba preparado, fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

_La _mirada.

La misma mirada que tuve que soportar durante años, sin saber nunca la razón por la cual los aldeanos parecían odiarme, aunque yo apenas y los conocía. La misma mirada que me hacía temer el entablar amistad con los demás niños en la academia, la misma mirada que tantas veces me hizo creer que era un monstruo, y que hasta después entendí que en realidad no era odio, sino solamente miedo disfrazado. Eso fue justamente lo que obtuve de mi _Tsukihime._

No lo soporte. En cuanto me di cuenta que todo había cambiado, me largué de ahí, y antes de que nadie pudiese enterarse, dejé la aldea, y todo lo que alguna vez me había importado. Quería a mis amigos, pero eso no era suficiente para retenerme en un lugar que me recordaba tanto lo que había perdido. Todos trataron de encontrarme. Varias veces estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, y Sakura incluso logró verme antes de que desapareciera. Me pidió a gritos que regresara, que todos en la aldea me extrañaban, y que lo que había pasado con Hinata era un error. Al final, nada de eso importó.

Me fui del país, y poco a poco logré que esa herida cerrase, hasta que me sentí capaz de volver. Han pasado diez años, he visto y vivido una gran variedad de situaciones. Aún así, cuando ví a lo lejos la montaña de los Hokage, volvió a crecer en mí la esperanza, y me imaginé regresando a un hogar donde había gente que se alegraba de verme. Por supuesto, la vida tenía planeado algo bastante distinto para mí.

Honestamente, me sorprendió ver a Kiba casado. No es que lo creyese un solitario ni nada por el estilo, pero es que su esposa _no es _Hinata. Cielos, jamás pensé que tendría ojos par alguien más.

Sakura parece estar bien. No he visto aún a su esposo, pero esa chica con el cabello negro y mirada arrogante me ayudan a hacerme una idea de quién es el afortunado. Bien por ella, que al final consiguió atraparlo.

Yamato y Kakashi están… viejos. Tal vez en Kakashi no se note, pero me doy cuenta por su forma de caminar que los años comienzan a pesarle. Y Yamato ya tiene más cabello gris que castaño.

Ino y Choji parecen estar bien, aunque no es para nada el tipo de relación que esperaba. Choji está sentado en el porche, jugando con una pequeña pelota de cabello rubio. E Ino… está un poco subida de peso, pero se ve muy bien. Y esa mirada en su rostro… cuesta admitirlo, pero es la mirada de una mujer enamorada y feliz.

Parece que Lee sigue soltero (cosa que no me sorprende en lo más mínimo), pero no ha dejado de ser el mismo de siempre. Ha llegado a las cinco de la mañana a tocar la puerta de una casa, gritando no se qué acerca de Neji y de un entrenamiento, y de mantener viva la llama de la juventud. Al final, se ha ido con un corte bastante feo en el brazo. Mala suerte para él que TenTen tenga tan buena puntería.

Ayer por la tarde vi a Shikamaru. Iba saliendo de un departamento, y una chica con anteojos y pinta de matada lo despidió en la puerta. Me pregunto si será cierto aquello de que los cerebritos se atraen mutuamente.

Shino casi me encontró anoche. Uno de sus insectos pensó que sería divertido meterse entre mi cabello, y al final tuve que aplastarlo. Espero que jamás se entere de que fui yo quien lo hizo. Si no, me figuro que no tendré que esperar a morir para que los insectos se coman mi cerebro.

Fue justamente cuando huía de Shino cuando encontré este árbol, y tal vez no sea tan tonto decir que fue cosa del destino que lo hiciera. Por las dudas, decidí quedarme aquí un tiempo, no fuera a ser que me encontrase con otro bicho si salía demasiado rápido. A eso de las siete de la mañana, vi una sombra saliendo de la casa que está justo debajo del árbol, y desde entonces no he sido capaz de moverme. Cada noche me pregunto cómo se verá, si se habrá cortado de nuevo el cabello, si habrá dejado la ropa holgada, como me decía que quería hacerlo. Si soy sincero, nada me preparó para lo que vi: una mujer en sus veinte, con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, vestida con un kimono de color morado y unos ojos casi blancos que te hacen pensar inevitablemente en la luna llena. A primera vista, pensé que había ganado algo de peso, y que su busto había crecido aún más. Sin embargo, segundos después el azar (o el destino) hizo que lo obvio entrara a golpes a mi cabeza: un niño de unos cinco años salió corriendo de la casa, seguido por una niña tal vez un año menor que él. No exagero cuando digo que dejé de respirar por más de un minuto.

No sé quién es él. Y honestamente, no me importa. Así fuera el mismo Pain reencarnado, le arrancaría la cabeza a mordiscos si tuviese la oportunidad, o si tuviese alguna esperanza de que eso cambiara algo. Sin embargo, hay algo que no puedo negar: ella es feliz. Lo veo en su mirada, en la forma en que mantiene la cabeza alzada al caminar. La vida que tiene es todo lo que ella esperaba, y más. ¿Quién soy yo para desear que fuese distinto?

Recuerdo todo lo que me dijo alguna vez, todas las promesas de un futuro juntos, de darle a su familia si era necesario. Por lo que veo, no lo fue: el hombre tiene los ojos iguales a los de ella. Espero que no sea el único parecido; no creo que a Hinata le agradase descubrir que se había casado con la reencarnación de su padre.

Ahora que lo menciono, me doy cuenta de que la casa se parece mucho a la de su padre. Me pregunto si habrá vendido el collar. No es que me importe mucho a estas alturas, pero me había hecho a la idea de que lo había tirado en cuanto me fui. Parece que me equivoqué; después de todo, no con cualquier joya compras dos minas de oro, más las montañas que hay encima de ellas.

El hombre y los niños están regresando a la casa. Debe ser un día especial, o ninguno de los chiquillos estaría despierto. Bueno, mejor dejarlos disfrutar su felicidad sin ser espiados. Después de todo, eso es todo lo que jamás quise para ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se dio la vuelta, y desapareció en un destello amarillo mientras se limpiada una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Abajo, en el jardín, una Jonin de cabello oscuro volteó la cabeza, consciente de que hasta hace poco había habido alguien muy cerca de ahí.

Le gustaba pensar que era coincidencia, pero no había manera de negar que el hecho de que ambos chicos cumpliesen años el mismo día en el que _él _había desaparecido era extraño. Trataba de no mostrarlo, pero siempre le dolía tener que fingir felicidad en el aniversario del día más trágico de su existencia. Amaba a su esposo, pero no podía negar que él no era su alma gemela. Se había casado con él por necesidad, y jamás había podido ocultarle del todo la verdad. Sin embargo, él era buena persona, y trataba de hacerle ese día lo más llevadero posible. Como ahora, por ejemplo, había entrado con los niños para que ella pudiese tener un poco de tiempo a solas para lidiar con su dolor.

¿Estaría él pensando en ella? ¿Se sentiría igual, tan deshecho, tan vacío por dentro? Si lo pensaba, estaba casi segura de que la odiaría. Después de _eso, _había hablado con todos los que sabían el secreto de Naruto, y al final se había dado cuenta de su error. No importaba cuantas noches pasara en vela dándole vueltas al asunto, no encontraba una manera de que el recordarle todo ese sufrimiento a Naruto no causara que la odiase.

Y aún así, sumida en la depresión de recordar eso una vez más, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, _tal vez, _había sido él quien hasta hace poco se encontraba viéndolos desde los árboles. No era algo racional, no tenía sentido alguno, pero ciertamente la hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

Con una sonrisa dolorida en el rostro, se dio la vuelta, y con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia la casa. Antes de entrar, se llevó la mano al cuello, y saco de entre los pliegues de su kimono el pequeño collar que hacía tanto tiempo la había convertido en la mujer más feliz del mundo. El gesto de Naruto al dárselo como anillo de compromiso había sido lo más dulce que jamás había visto, y le gustaba pensar que, cuando le llegase su hora, podría comprarle a Kami una o dos montañas, y pasar en ellas el resto de la eternidad al lado de _su _Naruto.


End file.
